


Lost Souls

by madzilla



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzilla/pseuds/madzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triple drabble. She doesn't cry any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 1 is post-Shattered, drabbles 2 and 3 are post-Endgame.

=1=

It's been a week, and the expression on her face as they left the mess hall still haunts him.

He'd seen Kathryn distressed before – it cut into him every time - but it wasn't until he saw her shattered expression after Tuvok's death that he realised how long it had been.

He remembers: her sad, disappointed eyes when he went after Seska, her relieved, unguarded expression on the planet of the 37s, her crying in his arms under a table a million miles away.

He looks at the closed expression of the woman beside him on the bridge, and he mourns.

 

=2=

She materialises, stiff and upright in her dress uniform, her expression unreadable as she regards the crowd. He watches, eyes wide, as her face crumples; she races from the platform, cracked voice calling _Mom, Mom_ , and falls into her mother's waiting arms.

She is crying, and he realises with a start that he is too. Straightening, she swipes at her wet cheeks, and scans the room one last time, her eyes landing on him.

Her smile is like sunshine, but there's a goodbye in her nod, and her eyes look sad.

He suddenly wishes he could turn back time, too.

 

=3=

The sun beats down as he walks towards her home – a long-overdue, late-night conversation over the comm having finally brought him to her. Tears were shed, hurts mended, and hearts finally opened.

He is still a distance away when he sees her come out of the house, a hand raised up to shield her eyes. Even from here, he can see her smile, and he quickens his pace.

They embrace, and he grins stupidly into her hair, before pulling back to look at her.

He thinks her pink eyes and wet cheeks are the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.


End file.
